Students and teachers
by Lauriofthepen
Summary: I was reading some summaries of the Sweet Valley High books, and became intrigued with the jokes about Mr. Collins and Elizabeth's relationship. Here's my first try at a Sweet Valley High fanfiction to explore the idea.
1. Chapter 1

Twenty-three year old, Elizabeth Wakefield stretched her neck and arms to free her hand from the tangle in her hair. For what seemed like the thirty-seventh time this week her engagement ring from Max got caught as she tried to pin her hair into its French twist. She caught herself and smiled as she caught herself saying "Thirty-seventh?" out loud. What a Jessica-like thing to say. She and her twin sister were as different as day and night. Jessica lived from sorority meeting to frat party, though frequently stopping by the beach to find a new and different date. Elizabeth preferred poetry readings and classic movies with her fiancé, Max Pennington. Despite this, acquaintances still confused the two aquamarine eyed blondes with the perfect size six figures.

Currently, Jessica was living in the Theta house as an advisor while she finished her Master's in Art History. Elizabeth had recently moved home to student teach at Sweet Valley Middle School, where the twins had spent sixth grade. Once she had been the star of her class at SVMS, now she was a year behind in college, thanks to the year she had spent in England as a chambermaid. "But if I hadn't been a maid, I'd never have met Max." Liz smiled as she caught herself speaking out loud again. "It must be nerves, who would have thought that one day I'd be standing in front of an English class teaching at Sweet Valley Middle School." Liz had always expected to be a foreign correspondent or the next great American novelist. Life was unexpected though, she had fallen in love while student teaching a class during her sophomore year at SVU. It had been a mess with the housemate Sam Burgess pretending to film a documentary, but the perceptions of the second graders had delighted her.

She took a step back to look in the mirror. Liz had gone a little wild buying clothes for student teaching and creating a wardrobe for her future as Lady Pennington. Today she was wearing an off-white blouse with a cute bow at the top, a mid-calf navy skirt that buttoned down the front. The French twist was finally in place, her subtle make-up would make Jessica proud. Grabbing her attaché case, that had been a welcome home gift from her parents, Liz was ready to go.

Alice Wakefield knocked on the door, "Are you ready, honey? I'm so happy you're home after being gone so long. I packed you a lunch. Would you like to take your father's Grand Marquis for the first day, since your sister has the Jeep at school?"

"Thanks, I'm going to have to dip into my savings to find something to drive while I'm here. Oh! I'll need a sweater. I remember the school was always chilly," Liz turned back to grab her favorite tan cardigan, "I'm so excited to see what today will bring."


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this note in my first chapter about the timeline. I'm not sure if some ages were spelled out in the books. Roger Collins and his wife had Teddy when they were 18 years old. This would make him twenty-four when Teddy was six and the twins were sixteen. He's now thirty-one to Liz's twenty-three. If this is contrary to what the books say, let's pretend that he had soap-opera-reverse-aging-syndrome at some point during the twenty-five years that the twins were sixteen, okay?

Elizabeth pulled the car into the lot at Sweet Valley Middle School and pulled into her assigned parking space on the side of the building. She grabbed her briefcase as she locked the door. Elizabeth grinned again as she realized she was looking for Amy, her middle school best friend and a group of purple clad girls to point out to Jessica. How long had it been since she thought of the Snob Squad and was this when Jess first realized her desire to be in a sorority?

Elizabeth hurried to Ms. Wyler's room. She had been disappointed that she wasn't teaching English. Her favorite subject, but she had always been in excellent math student.

"Hi Ms. Wyler! How are you this beautiful morning?"

"Very well, Ms. Wakefield, and what did I tell you about calling me Tricia?"

"Sorry, Tricia. What do you want me to do today?"

"I thought I would just have you observe today, but I will give you a chance to introduce yourself."

"Great. I can't wait to get started!"

By this time the first bell rang and students were filling the seats. After the second bell rang two minutes later, Ms. W—Tricia stood up and started, "Good Morning class. Today is an exciting day at SVMS. We are welcoming back Elizabeth Wakefield, this time as a student teacher. She was one of my brightest students. Ms. Wakefield, please go ahead and introduce yourself."

"Hi, my name is Ms. Wakefield. I graduated in 2004 from SVH. My twin sister Jessica and I go to SVU. I spent a year in London before returning for my junior year. There I met my fiancé, Lord Maxwell Pennington." Here Liz paused. There was always a murmur when she told people she was engaged to British royalty. She knew she would tease Jessica if she did the same, but it was fun. There wasn't as much as usual. "While we were here, Jessica was a Unicorn and a founding member of the Booster Squad, and I, I, founded the Sixers newspaper. Here was that murmur. "Her sister played My Little Pony in Junior High?" "A paper? Hadn't they ever heard of the Internet?" Liz ignored it and continued, "Are there any questions?" Liz pointed to a cute strawberry blonde who looked familiar. "Yes, and your name?"

The boy grinned as he said, "I'm Ted Collins, Liz. Who was your favorite teacher when you went to school?"

Liz smiled, feeling relaxed, "It is Ms. Wakefield. You aren't to big for to give a time-out Teddy! And it was your father. We understood each other unlike any of my other teachers."

"It's Ted, _Ms. Wakefield_. A lot of people, girls, have said that."

Liz was curious what he meant by that but the bell rand ending homeroom. Besides she couldn't act to buddy-buddy with a student, even if his house had been her favorite to baby-sit. A group of girls walked in and giggled as they saw Elizabeth and started whispering. Elizabeth shook it off. There were girls everywhere who preferred gossiping to anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

As the morning went by, Elizabeth tried to tweak her speech. She left out that Jessica was a Unicorn and that Max was nobility. She simply told the class that she and her twin went to SVMS and that she was engaged to Max, who was from Great Britain. Max's mother had reprimanded her at one point that she was using British and English interchangeably and they were not.

"And that's a little about me. Any questions?" Liz asked. None of the first three classes had questions, though plenty had smirks and giggles. More in fact with each class.

One girl did raise her hand. Mrs. Wy – Tricia motioned to her, "Go ahead, Becky."

"Ms. Wakefield, why are you teaching math? You seem like you would be perfect for Social Studies."

Elizabeth was lost in thought for a moment. How would she ever learn one hundred fifty student's names? She quickly recovered with the poise the Wakefield twins were known for having. "Social Studies would have been interesting. The times I have been to Europe have been very educational. I would have enjoyed sharing that knowledge. Actually, English was always my favorite subject, but math was where a student teacher was needed."

"Oh okay. You just seem so perfect for Social Studies," Becky replied, as the giggles seemed to grow. Liz glowed for the rest of the period finally, a student who seemed to like her other than Ted.

"Come on, it's lunch time. This will be a great chance for you to get to know the other teachers here. I'm sure there will be some familiar faces."

"That sounds great! I was too nervous to eat much breakfast, and my Dad even made his famous blueberry pancakes to celebrate my homecoming. I could use a chance to relax. Did it seem to you like more and more students were acting weird this morning?"

"Liz, they are middle-schoolers. For them, weird is normal."

"I guess."

"So how are the wedding plans coming along?"

"Slowly, we can't decide if we want to be married in Sweet Valley or London. I would like a wedding on the beach, I think. But Max's mom would like it to be at Westminster Abbey. And who can turn down that chance? But there's no way Mom and Dad could afford that. Do I have time to make a stop?" Liz said pointing at the girl's restroom next to the cafeteria.

"Go ahead. When you come out, it's easiest to cut straight across the caf to the teacher's lunchroom. I can't wait to introduce you to everyone."

Liz pushed open the door, slumping against the wall once she entered. It had been a long morning. Okay, her friends weren't relevant, but since when wasn't royalty impressive? On the other hand, the good news was the Snob Squad was gone though the kids did seem as clique-ish. Teddy was still sweet, but oops better remember to call him Ted. Liz looked at her watch realizing she needed to hurry if she wanted time to eat. As she exited the stall, her skirt caught on the lock. Liz wobbled for a moment on her still unaccustomed heel. She preferred flats, but Sarah, her future sister-in-law pointed out that a Pennington shouldn't be caught _**dead**_ in moccasins.

Liz spotted the door across the room as she entered the cafeteria. Liz felt her excitement from the morning returning at the chance to meet her old teachers from an equal position. Then she noticed the pointing and giggling. Liz looked down and trailing her high heel was a couple of feet of damp toilet paper. She tried to dislodge it with her other foot, but only managed to give her stockings a run. There was nothing she could do now, but….. What would Jessica do in this position? It wouldn't happen to Jessica because she checked herself in the mirror before she left any room, but if she did, she would realize that she was head cheerleader and that the students should be honored if she spoke to them. Liz squared her shoulders and hurried to the oasis on the opposite side of the room.

Tricia turned to greet her as she entered, "Liz, OH! Hold still and I'll help you. Those aren't the most practical shoes for teaching middle school. Of course, this has happened to everyone here at least once. Come meet the vice principal. I'm sure you remember Rob Bowman."

"Liz, so glad to have you back! How do you like SVU?"

"It's great. I missed it the semester I spent abroad. Whatever happened to the Sixers? No one had heard of it in my classes today."

"Progress. It kills so many trees to put out a weekly paper, and all the kids have computer access in the library during study hall. It made sense to publish it online, and that called for a new name."

"I guess that makes sense. I had wanted to see if I could help."

"Why don't you get settled I first? Come and see me next Monday."

"Liz, I want you to meet my favorite partner in crime here, Harriett Arnette. Etta, do you remember either Liz or Jessica Wakefield?"

Liz turned from Rob, wondering if the "Hairnet" Arnette still wore a hairnet, a run in her stockings, and constantly spoke of her time in 'Nam.**

"Great outfit! I love it – maybe we should make this the uniform. I always liked the idea of uniforms. They brought us together in 'Nam. Of course, I remember the Wakefield twins – they seemed to run this school while they were here."

Liz starred. The Hairnet still talked about Vietnam, still had a run in her stocking (as did Liz now uh-oh), but her was in a French twist. Further, she had on a tan cardigan, navy skirt, and cream blouse with a bow. Suddenly, Becky's comment and all the whispers made sense. She looked like the Hairnet. How could this happen? "How good to see you again. Jessica and I remember you well. Jessica still talks about the class she had to take your lesson plan and return it on a dare. We were young then, weren't we?"

"She stole my planner? Why I ought to …."

Liz tuned the teacher out as she tried to figure out how to punish Jessica for the long ago prank. More importantly, how was she going to make it through the rest of the day.

To be honest, Liz never figured it out. The rest of the day passed in a blur until the students and Tricia finally left. Liz slid down in the teachers chair, reaching for her purse with her phone in it.

It rang, once, twice, it was half way through the third ring when Jessica answered. "Hi Liz, loved to talk with you, but I'll have to call you back later. I have a pledge meeting that is about to start. Love ya! Bye"

Liz starred at the phone; she hadn't been able to say one word. She leaned forward to return the phone to her purse as a tear started to roll down her cheek. Liz brought her hands up to her face as she started sobbing. How had today gone so horribly wrong?

***I know the Hairnet was in WWII, but if that was true she wouldn't still be teaching. She would be too old, so I updated it a little.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you think you could have left it in home room?"

"I guess, I don't remember using it the rest of the day."

Hearing voices in the hallway, Liz sat up straighter and tried to straighten her collar, wipe her eyes and fix her hair that had fallen out of its French twist simultaneously. She had fixed her collar, but smeared mascara across her cheek by the time the voices entered the room.

"Li – Ms. Wakefield!" Ted exclaimed.

"Ted – d," she cut herself off from saying, "Teddy," but ended up sounding like she stuttered which was no way for the future duchess to speak. Liz turned red as she saw that Ted's father was with him. The past few years had been good for him. He had always looked good, but now he could be Matthew McConaughey's brother. Elizabeth turned redder, if it was possible, and mentally berated herself. She was engaged? She shouldn't be checking out other men and a former mentor at that! This is what living with Jessica Wakefield for twenty years did to your mind! At this point, Liz realized both were starring at her as if she was supposed to be talking. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Are you all right? I think I left my calculator in here this morning."

"Calculator or iPhone with a calculator app?" Elizabeth felt a smile for the first time in hours. "We found it right after you left. Nice phone for a sixth grader."

"He won it at the SVH Dance Marathon," Mr. Collins answered. "But more importantly, what are you doing at Sweet Valley Middle School and why are you crying? Here, use my handkerchief."

Liz reached out for the cloth and had a feeling of déjà vu. How many times had she used Mr. Collins as a sounding board in high school? "Thanks," she said as she wiped her eyes, "I'll launder and return it."

She was about to blow her nose, when Ted snickered, "You missed something."

Liz mad a couple of attempts to wipe her face before Mr. Collins said, "Here let me." He reclaimed the handkerchief and grabbed the water bottle on the desk to wet it. He moved into wipe off the mascara.

Liz felt her eyes close as he came closer. She noticed the outdoorsy scent of his aftershave and realized how much bigger than she he was. Why he was more muscular than Ken or Tom, two football players she had dated. Suddenly the thought blazed across her mind, "What about Max?" Her eyes snapped open. "Thanks, I should have known not to wear mascara. I thought I'd take care to look good today, of course that's how I got into this mess," She gasped and seemed on the verge of tears again, "How, how I wore the same outfit as the Hairnet."

"I know. What happened to you, Liz? You didn't dress like Jessica, but you didn't dress like an old maid school teacher either."

"Be quiet, Ted. So you dressed like the teacher no one likes? Chrome Dome and I wore the same shirt one day. You eventually live it down. It's not like you walked out of the bathroom with toilet pap…ooh-kay," he winced at the look on her face.

"Both and I wanted to look so nice. I spend a small fortune to create the perfect wardrobe for the future Duchess Elizabeth Pennington, but I ended up looking like the Hairnet. Wait, did you call Mr. Cooper, Chrome Dome? And no one cared that I founded the Sixers or that Jess was a Unicorn."

"Do you think because we are all teacher we automatically get along or that we created the nicknames while we were in school? Though times do change, would you have wanted to know what my favorite cassette was when I was in school? And who is Duchess Elizabeth Pennington?"

Elizabeth held out her left hand. "Me, at least after my wedding to Max. I worked in his home when I took a semester off of school. It's a long story for later. I know it's an honor, and I hope I'm up for the challenge. I guess you are right. It's just middle school is harder than I thought."

"They chill out some by high school. Hmm, maybe I can help you, give me a few days. You have a great heart, you've never failed before. I'm sure you aren't going to start now." Looking at the clock, Mr. Collins continued, "We'd better go. We have held you up long enough."

"See you around then."

Liz moved to collect her belongings as the Collins left. Her phone started ringing. She picked it up. Finally, Jessica was calling her back! She answered the phone, "I am so glad you called! You wouldn't believe what I have been through today." Elizabeth recounted the Incident.

Jessica couldn't stop laughing, "The Hairnet is still alive and teaching? And you are dressed liked her? I told you that wardrobe looked more boring than something Caroline Pierce would have picked out at her most prim."

Stung, Elizabeth replied, "I thought it would do for all the occasions I'm going to have with engagement."

Realizing she'd hurt her sister's feeling, Jessica tried to backtrack. The relationship between the twins was better, but they'd never recovered the closeness they'd had before Elizabeth had left for England. "I know you have a lot of special things coming up, but I don't want to lose my sister. You grew up in a comfortable split level with a cozy Spanish-tiled kitchen, not a stuffy castle."

"Exactly and that's why you have to come home this weekend. We need to tear Sweet Valley Mall up finding me another wardrobe; one that won't make Teddy Collins laugh at me."

"I'll see what I can do. Teddy Collins laughed at you? When did you see him?"

"He's in my home room. He and his father stopped by after school looking for Ted, that's what we are supposed to call him now, Ted's phone."

"Interesting. Does Ted still have a crush the size of the Pacific on his favorite baby-sitter? Is his father still hot?"

"Jessica! I don't know if Ted still has a crush on me or not. I barely spoke to them. I'm engaged! I can't check out other men!"

"Lizzie, you are engaged not dead – is the man still hot or what?"

"Oh okay, he's as hot as ever. I don't know what he's been doing but he's more built now than he used to be."

"Chloe and Meghan just stopped by. I'd better go. Love ya, bye!"

"Bye, I'll see you this weekend."


	5. Chapter 5

Jessica hung up her cell phone. Laughing hysterically, she fell backwards onto her bed at Theta House her long blonde hair fanning out around her.

"What's so funny" demanded Chloe Murphy and Meghan Sanborne.

Jessica took a moment to take a couple of deep breaths. She was advising her two favorite sorority officers on the upcoming rush. It was amazing how sane Chloe had become after taking a break from guys after a bad experience at the Sigma house. She truly deserved to be the Theta President. Meghan was the rush chair and a shoe-in for president next year. She had been Elizabeth's friend senior year, a bit of a tomboy but Jessica could see potential. And potential had come in the form of being the most sought after pledge her freshman year. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before her half-brother, Conner, became a famous rock star and her boyfriend, Todd, a star at Pacific Coast College became an NBA star. But she was as sweet and down-to-earth as possible. Her staff at the Sweet Valley Gazette adored her. Jessica was glad she had the two of them to depend on.

"My sister started student teaching today and…" Here Jessica started to giggle again, "And she wore one her el-lag-gant," she drew out the word mimicking the way her sister had begun to do, "New outfits from the future Lady Pennington collection. As the day went on, students started laughing when the saw her. At lunch she found out why. The Hairnet had worn the same outfit."

"The Hairnet?" Chloe asked, "That sounds scary!"

Jessica suppressed another giggle, "It is. Ms. Arnette was our sixth grade Social Studies teacher. She wore a hairnet everyday and a run in her panty hose most days. And she was forever talking about her days in "The Jungles of 'Nam.""

"Poor Elizabeth!" exclaimed Meghan, "What is she going to do?"

"Well, that was the last half of the call. She begged me to come home for the weekend and take her shopping."

"But it's the luau party."

"You can't possibly leave us alone!"

"I know." Jessica bit her lip trying to decide what to do. She had responsibilities here that were important, despite what her sister thought of sororities. On the other hand, Elizabeth had asked for her help. She had bailed Jessica out of trouble way to many times to count growing up. And while Elizabeth had forgiven her for "The Incident" with Sam, the two young women never had recovered the closeness the two girls had had. Jessica missed that and didn't want to turn her back on her sister when this could be a turning point.

"I've got it. Lila and Bruce are back from their vacation in Fiji. I'll ask her to help. After all, she's wanted to bring the girls here for the weekend. I'll call now and let her know when we can have them, and could she do me this small little favor? Who is better suited to help select a great Lady Pennington/student teacher collection than the Fabulous Lila Fowler-Patman?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lila sighed as she hit the end button on her cell phone. Shopping with Elizabeth Wakefield was not her idea of fun, but she knew it would mean a lot to Jessica. Picking up the scrap of paper, Lila placed the call to Elizabeth before she could think of a reason to postpone it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Liz, its Lila Patman. I received a call for a wardrobe 9-1-1 from Jessica, and was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me tomorrow after your classes?" Lila spoke quickly in the hopes that Elizabeth would accept without asking to many questions.

"Oh, I was hoping Jess would come down and help me this weekend," said Elizabeth sounding rather forlorn.

_Rats! Thanks Jess, for leaving me to break the news to her. _"I think the Thetas have something this weekend that she has to supervise so they don't kill someone or each other."

"Who would have thought in high school, that my sister would be someone's ideas of responsible supervision?" Liz laughed.

"We are not in high school, anymore. Jess grew a lot more responsible when she had only herself to rely upon while you were in London, " Lila pointed out remembering the nights she stayed up late talking to Jessica.

"Oh."

_Great Lila, kick the girl while she's down. Even Elizabeth would not enjoy dressing like The Hairnet. _"Anyway, consider who is better to help a future duchess shop than a countess, like the Fabulous Lila Fowler-Patman?"

"I guess when you put it that way, you are the best."

"Always remember that dah-ling, especially tomorrow. How does four at the Sweet Valley Mall sound to you?"

"That's fine."

After saying goodbye, Lila headed to the library for the past couple of months of fashion magazines, and to tell Bruce about the Liz/Hairnet story. He would so enjoy it.


	7. Chapter 7 Shopping

Liz pulled her father's car into the parking place at the Valley Mall. After shutting off the engine, she picked up her phone to call Jessica. "ring 1, ring 2, ring 3" Elizabeth counted to herself, "Why is it I always have to leave Jessica a voicemail? It feels like her Theta sisters are more important than her identical twin since I came home." "Hi, Jess. It's me. Give me a call when you get a chance. We need to catch up some time soon. Talk to you later, bye." She knew it was too late to call Max now, but she sent him a quick text. "Will send more detail tonight, but I'm on my second shopping spree in the past week. Love you XOXO –Liz." Liz smiled. Max knew clothes weren't her priority, but she knew she could write the situation as humorous in her nightly email to him.

Liz thought about her day as she walked to the main entrance. While the situation hadn't improved much today, she had managed to learn a few students' names and to avoid the Hairnet. She was surprised to see Lila waiting for her at the entrance, and she hurried her steps.

"Hi, Lila! Thank you for meeting me here. I guess shopping on my own didn't work to well."

"No problem. What are we looking to buy?"

"I guess everything: something that I can wear to the events leading up to the wedding; something I can wear to classes at SVU; and something to wear to SVMS that won't make Ted Collins laugh at me."

"We wouldn't want Ted or his hunk of a father laughing at you. Luckily, some new designers have been opening stores in the Valley Mall recently. We shouldn't have to go to L.A. for now. Are we ready to shop until we drop?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Liz replied. She was a little surprised that both Lila and Jessica had referred to Mr. Collins as a hunk. She had always thought he'd appeal to someone less, um, flashy than those two. To herself, Liz promised not to let them find out how Rog-Mr. Collins looked now.

"That's not the attitude to have when the fabulous Lila Fowler-Patman takes you shopping. Are you ready."

"Yes, ma'am! We will show the stores no mercy!" Liz attempted to say in the voice she learned during her few weeks as a cheerleader.

The two young women walked towards the first store. "I think we need to start with basic must-haves, then move to some trendy items, and finally swimwear." Lila laid out the afternoon agenda.

"Sounds good to me. Did Jessica tell you about my first day?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jess told me some. I heard more from Sarah. She's in your third period class."

"I think I remember her - Long blonde hair, right? How do you know her?"

"She's a Unicorn."

"The kids laughed when I mentioned that Jessica was in the Unicorns. Do they still exist?"

"They still exist," Lila replied, "But rather than being a middle school girl's Snob Squad" here she shot a look at Elizabeth, who had the grace to blush, "All are members of the country club."

"Oh that sounds so much better."

"Let me start at the beginning. About two years ago, Bruce and I went to a black-tie fundraiser at the club. I went to powder my nose and found Jenny crying in the bathroom. I asked her what was wrong. Her father had told her to wear something nice to the event, but hadn't explained what black tie meant. Her mother died when she was a baby. She was wearing a very pretty and nice cotton sundress, but felt very out of place without satin or sequins. I offered to help her shop for the next event. It grew from there. Now I have a group of six girls that meet once a week. We discuss upcoming events and their news. Not really gossip, but news about their lives. Two do not have mothers, and the rest might have parents, but they aren't as involved as you would hope. I try to fill in the gaps. I remember how hard it was while my Mother lived in France."

"Wow! That sounds nice of you. How do you like these for SVU classes? I think Jess has a pair." Liz exclaimed.

"Rule #1" Lila said as she hung up the SVU sweatpants, "Nobility does not wear anything that includes letter going across their behinds. It's tacky. Here's a nice pair of khaki shorts that will be quite versatile."

"I should not being dressing like Jessica for class?" Liz asked.

"The press isn't judging everything Jessica wears. She can focus on looking cute. You, on the other hand, have to be ready to be on camera at any time. This means a classic style with the occasional trendy piece thrown into the mix."

Liz dropped a navy blazer on the checkout counter after looking for Lila's confirming nod. "I think this should be it. I expect many of the items you bought and had previously we can work into outfits."

"I have been seeing bandage dresses in several magazines. Are they acceptable?" Liz asked.

Lila smiled that Liz was starting to understand. "Actually that would be a great addition for the spring and summer. We need to make sure that it isn't strapless, though. Let's see what is in Lisette's. I think you should get a pair of skinny jeans in a dark wash. Those will be good for school. Last I heard, the Sweet Valley School District was letting the teachers adopt a casual dress code."

"That's what Tricia told me. I'm still having a tough time calling teachers by their first names."

The two entered the boutique that had been a favorite when they were in high school. Lila scanned the racks with a practiced eye and sent Elizabeth into the dressing room with several items.

"Lila, I have the dress on, but I thought you told me that strapless wasn't a good idea." Liz exited the dress room wearing an aquamarine bandage dress that ended a few inches above her knees. The dress was off the shoulder with short sleeves ending just above her elbows.

"No, this works since it does still have sleeves. Since you are an American, the British press is going to expect you to tweak the rules a little. I would just make sure that you wore your hair down. Hmm, actually how would you like to come to the Unicorn meeting next week? We could try out different hair styles and make-up looks on you, and it might help the girls. Junior high girls are so eager to wear make-up that they seldom understand moderation."

"A make-over could be fun. I would like the opportunity to get to know the girls outside of class. Are we going to take all these?"

"If you can today, I think it would be easier."

"I think so. Max gave me some money for an engagement wardrobe. I had some left over last time and with my job, I should be able."

"Let's get this wrapped up and head towards the swimsuits."

As they walked down path towards the next store, Elizabeth commented, "I'm so glad when they rebuilt this after the earthquake, that the developer made it open air. The sun feels so good. Oh! There's Foxy Mama's. Jessica used to buy so many things there, and I wished that I had the nerve to wear the clothes."

Lila thought for a moment, "Why don't we go there now? Bathing suits should be sexy, and Foxy's does sexy best." She led the way into the store. "I know! I saw this in Ingenue last month and in the store last week." Lila held up a black one piece. In the center of the chest was a gold hoop below that a slit, that would show off Elizabeth's trim figure. The straps were composed of smaller gold hoops that crossed in the back. Lila grabbed a filmy black sarong as well. "Go try this on while I look for more."

"Okay, if you are sure." A few minutes later, Elizabeth came out of the dressing room. "I hate to sound dumb, but won't the rings rust in chlorine or salt water?"

Lila stifled a sigh, "This won't ever be getting wet. Do you want to see yourself with mascara running down your face on the cover of "The National Tattler" after a day on a yacht with William and Kate? What do you think of this suit?" She held up a navy one piece with a white and navy floral print accenting the halter top.

"Actually, I love it! When would I wear it?"

"Tonight. Follow me to the club, and we can swim. Then join Bruce and me for dinner to catch up some more. After all, when Max comes to Sweet Valley, he would feel most at home with the Fowlers and the Patmans."

A sarcastic retort came to Elizabeth's lips, she bit it back. Lila had been quite helpful today. "I guess a duke to be would want to meet a former countess. I will come to the club. I haven't talked to Bruce in a long time. What is that?" Liz asked the last question with dawning horror.

Lila had tossed a strapless lilac and carnation bikini with a high cut bottom. "At some point, you will be in private. Remind him of the advantages of marrying a California girl. I know Jessica bought this one last time she was home. I just thought of a brilliant plan. If it comes together, you will need this. Just trust me and do something un-Elizabeth like that doesn't involve getting your hair permed."

Liz looked at the suit again. If Jessica had bought it, it would look good on her; just so much of her would be showing. She took a deep breath. The suit was on sale and she might not ever wear it in public. "I'll do it. I'm sure the Hairnet would never wear it."

Both burst out laughing at that thought, they had barely composed themselves by the time they reached Liz's car. They stowed the bags in the trunk except for the one with the navy blue suit. "I'll be right behind you. I want to let Mom know I won't be home for dinner."

Elizabeth dialed the phone as she started the motor. "Mom, I'm going to the country club with Lila. I'm not sure what time I'll be home, but don't worry."

"I knew it would take no time for you to fit back in with your old friends," Alice sounded almost wistful.

"I'm not sure I would call Lila and Bruce old friends. But it should be more interesting than the television."

"Have fun! Oops! Before I forget Roger Collins called for you earlier and asked for you to call him back tonight. Maybe he wants your help with the Oracle."

"I wonder why? I'll make sure to call him when I get home. Bye."

I meant to cover dinner in this chapter. Since this chapter seems long, I'll stop here. Anyone wondering who will be at the country club? Or why Mr. Collins is calling for Liz? The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the weekend.


	8. Chapter 8

Elizabeth reached into the back seat of the car to grab her purse and shopping bag as she followed Lila into the Sweet Valley Country Club. "It's been so long since I've been here."

"It was remodeled after the earthquake. We have been trying to decide if it needs to be updated again. I had some ideas of how to bring some South Pacific touches to the pool or spa area while we were in Fiji."

"Who's 'we'?"

Lila turned a raised eyebrow on Liz, "The Patmans and the Collins. The families founded the club to have a place to entertain clients and still share ownership."

"The Patmans wanted to entertain clients of the cannery, I assume. But the Collins, I don't remember hearing much about them. How were they involved? It would be Ted's grandparents?" Elizabeth felt slightly confused as to how her high school mentor could be involved in the country club. He couldn't have been as rich as Lila or Bruce. He had encouraged her to make a difference in the world.

"The Collins had farms that were passed down through the family. They provided the fruit for the cannery. They own farms all over the country now, and I think the closest one is located in Palisades. Roger has never had much to do with the business. I think he wanted to be sure that his ex-wife couldn't claim any of it during the divorce. Here's a locker you can use."

"Thanks."

Elizabeth changed into the new bathing suit and glanced at herself in the mirror. She did like the suit, as much as it pained her to admit it – Lila had fantastic taste. She pulled the hairpins out of her hair. Loose waves might not be her favorite style, but she couldn't imagine swimming with an up-do. Turning to Lila, she realized something was missing. "Hey, Lila, do you have an extra pair of shoes I can use?"

Lila started digging through her locker. She had requested several lockers after her marriage and remodeled them so that it was the size of most closets in Sweet Valley. Everything had a place from the lighted mirror on the door, the shelves for sweaters, the bar to hang clothes, and the shoe racks. "I actually just took some home before our trip. Wait, here's a pair of flip-flops I used after my last pedicure. It's better than nothing. We did add a day spa to the country club a couple years ago. It is so convenient to have a mani-pedi while waiting for Bruce to finish his tennis match."

Elizabeth and Lila walked out onto the pool deck. The giant in-ground pool was surrounded by tables with the red and white striped umbrellas. Elizabeth thought it was a nice touch that the country club used the school's colors as their own. Immediately upon entering, they could hear a chorus of "Lila! Over here!"

"Brace yourself to meet the Unicorns. Kevin is on duty as the lifeguard today, so they are trying to figure out a way to need rescuing," Lila shot a bemused grin a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth sighed as she slipped into the water. It felt so relaxing after walking the mall and being on her feet all day in class.

"Okay, there will be a test on this later. Here are – Jenny, Sarah, Laura, Robyn, and Tessa. Girls, as you have guessed, this is Jessica's sister, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled at the chorus of "Hellos", hoping that this meeting would be better than her classes had gone.

Robyn was the first to start the conversation, "Are you a good friend of Lila's, like Jessica? Jessica is so great. I'd love to grow up just like her."

"I've known Lila all my life though she and Jessica have always been closer and she and I."

"Girls, while we are on the subject of Jessica, I have an announcement." Lila paused waiting for everyone to listen. "I know all of you have a teacher in-service day on Friday. Jessica has invited all of us to come spend the night at the Theta house and to help them prepare for the Luau party on Saturday."

"Do we get to stay for the party?" Tessa wanted to know.

"No, Bruce and I have a Red Cross fundraiser we have to attend. If I leave all of you without a chaperoned at a college party, your parents will never allow me to take you anywhere again. Liz, why don't you come with us? I know it's been a few weeks since you've seen Jessica. And it will give you a chance to get to know the girls before you place yourself in our hands next week."

Elizabeth looked up in surprise at the compassion in Lila's voice. "That sounds fun. I wonder if Jessica would have time to really catch up if I stayed the entire weekend."

Lila nodded at her. "I think that's part of the plan. Girls, you saw how Liz dressed at school the other day." The girls shifted and looked down at the water. None wanted to admit how much they had laughed at the new teacher's expense. Now that they realized she was a friend of Lila's, the situation was different. "She's said she will allow us to give her a make-over for the next Unicorn meeting. She's going to be marrying a British duke's son, going to class at SVU, and student teaching. What do you think would be good ideas?"

The girls started giggling out suggestions of Mohawks and piercings. Elizabeth laughed nervously, hoping Lila wouldn't let anything truly crazy happen to her. She noticed a dark blur under the water out of the corner of her eye and jumped when she heard Lila shriek. She let out a gasp herself as she felt someone slide into the water next to her.

Opening her eyes, she realized Bruce had swum the length of the pool and grabbed Lila's ankle. Lila playfully pounded him on the chest and kissed him in greeting, much to the girl's giggles.

She turned to find out what the other splash had been. Elizabeth came face to tanned chest with Roger Collins. "Small world. I left a message with your mother earlier. I have some news for you. This water feels so good after around the tennis courts."

Elizabeth swallowed hard, hoping she didn't have to speak yet. When she had admitted yesterday to Jessica that Roger was still hot, she had no idea how perfectly chiseled and tan he was. Luckily, Lila called over to them "Who won the tennis match - my husband or you? Does this change the club's rankings?"

Bruce picked Lila up and threatened to dump her in the pool. "He won and is now the topped ranked player at the club. I'll have my revenge next week. This week's bet was dinner tonight. Next week, I think we will have to up the stakes."

Roger laughed, "Whatever you want. I'm going to go change and round up Ted before dinner. Liz, I hope you are joining us for dinner at Patman's expense. I have a proposition for us to discuss at dinner."

He climbed out of the pool; Elizabeth couldn't help but follow him with her eyes. A proposition? The only scenarios she could compose with her writer's imagination came straight out of Jessica's trashy romance novels.

"Earth to Liz! Let's pick out a table while we wait for them to come back."

"Sounds good to me. I guess you and Bruce and good friends with Roger?"

"Roger and Bruce grew up together really. I don't know if you realize, but he's only thirty-one now. The families have so many obligations together along with the businesses; I think it's odd if we don't eat dinner together two or three times a week. How about this table?" Sitting down, Lila directed the pool boy hovering nearby to bring them two iced teas and towels.

"I never realized. Mr. Collins and I spend so much time together working on _The Oracle. _I didn't realize how much I didn't know. I felt like he was my friend, but I guess he wasn't."

"I don't think students and teachers are supposed to be friends. Further, I am learning that no matter how well meaning, teenagers are very self-involved."

Elizabeth fell silent at this. She had always thought that she was sensitive to the needs of others. It was startling to realize how much she didn't know about this man who had taught her so much. Her thoughts were interrupted as Ted pulled out a chair at the table. "Hi, Lila. Hi, Liz. I am so hungry! Liz, you look so much better today without make-up running across your face. Doesn't she, Dad?"

"Yes, Ted. She does look nice today." Roger caught Elizabeth's eyes and held eye contact as he agreed with his son. What was he doing? Suddenly, every time he was around Elizabeth he realized she wasn't a young girl any longer, but a beautiful woman. Maybe he needed to get out more often, if he was checking out former students.

Elizabeth felt herself blushing. She almost wrapped the towel around her shoulders, though she wasn't sure why. Growing up with a pool at her house and the beach a few miles away, she was comfortable hanging out with friends in swimwear. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"I talked to Chrome Dome. Instead of student teaching at the middle school, how would you like to teach with me and help with the newspaper? It seems a waste to have you teaching math."

"Teach English! Help with the Oracle! Not be with students who think I'm the Hairnet's twin instead of Jess's!" Elizabeth's voice rose with each idea. Before she realized it, she had jumped out of her chair and wrapped her arms around Roger's neck. She froze slightly as she felt his warm palms slide across her bare back.

"Wow, Rog, you might be living every teenage boy's dream when I was in high school: to have a Wakefield twin throw herself into your arms." Bruce drawled as he sat down at the table.

"Oh," Elizabeth sank back down into her chair."Well, that is an exciting chance. I can't wait to tell Max about it when I email him tonight."

Lila kicked Bruce under the table, "What did the chef say was the special tonight? Ted, how did your tennis lesson go? Are you going to be the breaking your father's and Bruce's old records?"

Bruce realized that he needed to help the conversation if he didn't want to spend the night in his study, "He might. You know, you should try a match with Jessica Wakefield sometime. When we dated, she really had a good game. Maybe not as good as mine, but good for a girl."

As the tension eased, Elizabeth and Roger joined the conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

I was asked in a review why I gave up on the story. I haven't. I've just been working on later chapters as I was stuck on this one. It doesn't have much action, but it does have to set up several of the later chapters. I've, also, tried to sketch out the school in Word, but I don't if it will display if I upload it.

Liz caught a glimpse of herself in the trophy case at Sweet Valley High and winked at herself. She looked like the Elizabeth of junior year. She had pulled her hair into a ponytail and tied it with a ribbon, beat up old jeans, Nikes, and a t-shirt the newspaper staff had printed, "The Oracle of Delphi says the Sweet Valley Oracle has all the latest news." It sounded dumb now, but Penny, Olivia, and Liz had giggled over it. The smile faded from Elizabeth's face. She hadn't spoken to Penny in a few years, and poor, sweet Olivia - would the still talk if she had survived the earthquake? Liz shook her head; she wasn't sure what sixteen year-old Elizabeth would think of it. As she shook her head, a name on the door surprised her. She crossed the hallway and rapped on the door, "Coach Matthews?"

"Yes?" Ken raised his blonde head, "Liz Wakefield! What are you doing here?" He came around the desk and grabbed Elizabeth into a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around.

"Put me down you goon!" Elizabeth laughed, "I'm the new student teacher for the English Department. I'm here to fill out paperwork for Chrome Dome. I remember Jessica telling me you worked here now."

Ken dropped his voice to a whisper, "Psst Liz, we are supposed to set a good example for the students, so we refer to him as Mr. Cooper."

"Old habits die hard. What do you do for the Athletic Department?"

"I'm helping coach the quarterbacks and receivers for the team while handling some of the phy ed electives. After the season ends, I'll be doing whatever the AD wants. The young guy gets to be the go-fer, but I want to learn as much as I can so that I can move up."

"Nice. Mr. Collins has told me that I could work with The Oracle and help him. I'm excited because junior high was a nightmare."

"I was lucky Coach Schultz wanted my help all through college so I've only worked here."

"Hey, do you want to go to Guido's for lunch?" Liz asked, not sure if she was a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to dump her tale of woe on a sympathetic ear or happy not to repeat the story again.

"No, I have some film to go over and cafeteria duty today, maybe some other time," Ken replied.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your notes." Elizabeth turned wondering who she would eat lunch with today.

Liz walked down to the office. The secretary greeted her as she walked in the door. "Good Morning."

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Wakefield. I understand I have to sign some paperwork before I can start student teaching?"

"I remember you and your sister. I'm Donna, Mr. Cooper's personal secretary. I have the paperwork right here."

"Great. I'll read it over and give it right back to you." Elizabeth turned to sit down at a chair. As a lawyer, her father had always reminded his children to never sign anything without reading it. It was advice Steven and Elizabeth had always taken to heart.

"Donna, here are the attendance sheets from Homeroom. Has Elizabeth Wakefield been by yet?" Elizabeth looked up as Roger Collins walked into the office.

Donna pointed over towards the visitor's chairs. "Hey, Liz, I see that you made it in to the school." Roger turned to greet her.

Liz looked up. "I'm just about finished. How are you?"

"Pretty good. I hear you are headed up to SVU this weekend."

"Talking to Bruce and Lila? Yes, Lila and I are taking her girls up there for Friday night and then I'm staying to visit Jessica for the weekend. I'm taking my father's car, but I feel bad about monopolizing it when I know it's a pain for him and Mom to share."

"I was wondering about it. I have a proposition for you. I just bought a new car. It seems that hauling the junior high tennis and golf teams around takes more room than I had in my Escape."

"Tennis and golf, does Ted want to beat Bruce at everything?"

"He wants to follow in his grandfather's footsteps and thinks playing those two will help. I can't say that I disagree. Despite my son's wishes, the driving age in California is still sixteen so he can't drive the car. Back to my point, while I decide what I want to do with it, would you like to borrow it?"

"Borrow it?"

"Well, a long time loan. You won't have to borrow your Dad's car every day, and I won't feel bad wondering why I don't just donate it already."

"When you put it that way, how can I refuse? How should I pick it up?"

"I'll get Bruce to drop me off at home, while you can take the car this afternoon up to SVU."

"Wow, that's quick! I don't know how to thank you. This is such a huge favor!"

"You know I'll always be here to help you. I got you out of junior high, didn't I?"

"That makes two favors I owe you."

"Want to start by eating lunch with me today, if you have the time? I can start to show you the lay of the land."

"I would love it! I was wondering what to do for lunch after Ken said he couldn't."

"Ken?"

"I saw his office and stopped in to catch up, but he had cafeteria duty and piles of tape so he couldn't get away."

"He's busy, and I'm free this week of duty so I'll escort you to lunch, Lady Wakefield."

"Thank you, kind sir. Wow. I'm still not used to the title. I was never sure I wanted the title 'Mrs.' and now I'll be 'Lady'."

"Growing up seldom goes as planned. Let's head over to the Oracle office." Roger headed to a room across the entry way from the principal's.

"Isn't the office still in the English Department?"

"No, the school was remodeled after the new El Carro High was built. You would have passed the office if you came through the Athletic wing. Here we are. And look, some of the crew is in here. Attention!"

The few students turned as their advisor entered the room.

"I want to introduce SVH's newest student teacher. Ms. Wakefield will be working with me and giving us some much needed help here. She won many awards during her time here as a reporter and editor. Liz, over there is Jason, our photographer; Pamela, the editor; and Samantha, the fashion and entertainment reporter."

"Mr. Collins! I've finished the things to do column." A girl, in black leggings with a bright red t-shirt belted over it, rushed over. Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the plunging neckline of the shirt and the way she grabbed onto Roger's bicep. "You should come with the staff to the Surf Guys' show at the Beach Club on Friday."

"Samantha, I have papers to grade this weekend." Roger said sliding his arm away from her grip.

"What's the Beach Club?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a club with an open air dance floor near the bluffs. It opened a couple years ago with new owners after being destroyed in the earthquake."

"That must be the Beach Disco. I hadn't heard that it reopened."

"Wow, was disco music popular back when you were in high school?"

Pamela walked over to stop a potential cat fight. It was obvious to her that Mr. Collins wasn't ever going to be stupid enough to fall for Samantha's flirting, or she doubted the pretty student teacher. "I finished the profile on the new French teacher."

"Isn't Ms. Dalton still teaching?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, she left in the middle of the year after she became engaged to Prince Laurent de Sainte-Marie. She left a lot of people high and dry, but the school finally found a new teacher."

Elizabeth was surprised at the anger in his voice, but then there always had been something hard to describe between the two teachers…. Wait, "Did you say Prince Laurent de Sainte-Marie?"

"Yes, did you meet him while you were in England meeting Lord what's his name?"

"Lord Maxwell Pennington. No, I don't think that would have gone well. Jessica and I were au pairs for Laurent's family one summer during high school. I wonder if I still have the promise ring he gave me when I left."

"He almost took my favorite student from me before he took my…. Nevermind. So you could have been Princess Elizabeth instead of Lady Elizabeth?"

"I guess."

Elizabeth stiffened as she heard Samantha whisper to Pamela, "Wait, she's going to marry royalty and she wears such horrible shirts? Maybe dressing to impress should be my next column."

Roger looked between the girls and Elizabeth, "Anyway, milady, I promised you lunch. May I escort you to yon cafeteria to dine?" He crooked an elbow to her.

Elizabeth tossed her hair back, "Why thank you, kind sir. Yes, you may." She rested her fingertips on his arm as they turned to walk out.


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to post this in honor of the release of Sweet Valley Confidential. However, it was one very long chapter that I just wasn't finishing. I just decided to split it in two. Also, I just realized I gave one of the Unicorns the same name as Liz's future sister-in-law. I think you should be able to tell which is which otherwise let me know and I'll think of a new name for the Unicorn.

Elizabeth stretched her legs as she woke up Saturday morning. Liz snuggled down into the covers on the futon in Jessica's suite. She thought back over the last day. The group had met up in the SVH parking lot. Roger had shown her the many options on the SUV. Jenny and Sarah had hopped into the back. Liz had imagined a fun filled ride of singing along to the radio and giggling over boys. Instead, the two girls had whispered to each other over a magazine.

Elizabeth's spirits had revived with the pizza buffet at the Theta house. The girls had settled down to a movie and manicures. Afterwards, Liz was able to skip camping on the floor and stayed in Jessica's room. The twins had spent some time catching up.

"Are you up yet? If you aren't up pretty soon, you won't get any pancakes before school." Jessica walked into the room giving a perfect rendition of Liz before most mornings in high school.

Elizabeth opened her eyes, "Wow, that's scary. Should I apologize to you?"

"Nah, payback is the best. Hurry up though. Really the girls will eat everything." Jessica picked a studded belt to buckle over her turquoise tunic shirt over her skinny blue jeans and brown leather knee high boots.

Elizabeth tossed off the blankets and grabbed her shower bag. "Okay. How about this? Pick out something for me to wear while I'm gone."

Jessica grabbed her sister's favorite moccasins, blue jeans, and the orange v-neck t-shirt that tonight's party guests would receive. The Unicorns would be surprised to find out that even though they wouldn't be staying for the party, Lila had ordered some shirts for them. Jessica placed the items on the bed and headed to the dining room. After filling her plate, she sat down and enjoyed the chatter between her girls and Lila's girls.

"Liz!" Meghan Sanbourne squealed and jumped up to hug her. Jessica smiled as she tried to duck the flying elbows.

"Meghan! It's so good to see you. What have you been doing lately?" Liz replied as she tried to enter the room.

"Planning this party. I'll be so glad when this is over, and the new members are introduced to the campus. I've barely spoken to Todd or Conner in weeks, but they'll both be here tonight."

"Both will be here tonight? It will be good to see them." Elizabeth replied. She glanced down at her engagement ring. She loved Max. She could enjoy catching up with both guys without any awkwardness. So she had kissed both, she was sure Max ran into women had had kissed or more. She trusted him and knew he trusted her. They had survived being apart for most of two years. Besides she was truly happy for Todd and Meghan. They were the couple she had long ago thought she and Todd would be before life had interfered.

"Attention, everyone," Meghan stood up and tapped her juice glass. The room turned to look over at the front table. "Under your centerpiece, you should find a shopping list or task. Your table will be responsible to complete the task today. I'd like us all to be done by four o'clock. This will give us enough time to come back, eat, and make ourselves gorgeous. As we introduce our new sisters tonight, we want everyone to know that the Thetas are the stars that shine brightest at SVU!"

Elizabeth turned to her tablemates: Meghan, Jessica, and Lila. "What do you want me to do?"

"Can you be the photographer? Make sure you get a variety of photos of everyone." Meghan asked.

Lila spoke up, "I think Laura brought her camera. You could borrow it and return it before we leave. I'll make sure the pictures get back to you by tomorrow morning. I know you'll be too busy tonight and not feel up to it tomorrow."

"Sounds good. I do want to be on the road early tomorrow," Liz agreed. She knew her limit and didn't care for Lila's inference that she'd be hung over in the morning.

Elizabeth walked over to Laura and Robyn's table, "Good Morning. What is your job? Laura, can I ask a favor of you?"

Robyn replied, "We're to buy leis, decorate name tags, and arrange them on the welcome table."

Laura waited to ask, "What favor? Hey, we chose the same color nail polish!"

"Great minds think alike! Could I borrow your camera to play photographer for the Unicorns and Thetas?"

"As long as I'm in a few, you can use it." Laura handed Elizabeth the camera.

"Okay, why don't I start with a picture of this table?" All the girls posed. "Thanks!" Elizabeth moved away and started snapping pictures as she saw fit. The camera was a nice one. It reminded Liz of Regina Morrow's that she had been given. It had been destroyed in the earthquake. Elizabeth sighed. She felt old compared to the Unicorns and even the younger Thetas. Life certainly was different then she had expected. Shaking off the feeling, Elizabeth smiled and raised the camera. Jessica was in her element telling one group of girls how to hang the lights in the backyard, while she helped another group sort out the flowers the girls would wear tonight. She followed the group outside.

As she crossed the threshold, Liz stopped to take it all in. A porch ran around all four sides of the white frame house. A parking lot occupied the left side of the house, and the Sigma house was on the right. The backyard was rather narrow, but it was lined with palm trees that ran down to the beach. Leave it to Jessica to find a sorority that was adjacent to a beach. Some girls were hanging lights, setting up the band platform, and all the other things needed to make the party a success. Elizabeth worked her way around the groups, joking and taking pictures. She didn't realize how much time had passed until she heard a screech at the front of the house.

Elizabeth hurried around the porch, as it sounded young enough to be a Unicorn.

"You dope! Those aren't leis. Those are Mardi Gras beads." Sarah looked inside the bag.

"Don't call me a dope!" Robyn replied, "I know they aren't, but that's all Party Central had in stock."

"What are we going to do? Will this ruin the party?" Laura asked a nearby sophomore, Tasha.

Lila shooting a meaningful look at Jessica, "Of course, it won't. We will just twist a few together for a similar affect. No one will really care."

Elizabeth went into the house to find Jessica. "Do you mind if I take a break for a couple minutes and use your computer? I want to check to see if Professor McNeil replied to my email about switching my student teaching."

"No problem. I think I have things under control. How many pictures have you taken?"

"About seventy. Hopefully, you and Lila will be able to use them." Elizabeth went up the stairs to the suite. She signed into her email and clicked on the professor's email.

_"Ms. Wakefield:_

_ I hope you realize how highly irregular it is for a student to change assignments once a term has begun. However, I am approving this change since it is within your home district. I received a phone call from a Roger Collins. He stressed to me how much your help was needed at the high school. I do hope you live up to his trust and perform impeccably. I will approve this since it was after only two day. I will monitor the assignment through the principal, Mr. Cooper. Please feel free to call or email me, if you have any questions._

_Good Luck,_

_Dr. Kevin McNeil"_

Elizabeth let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't sure what she would have done if the change hadn't been approved. As she skimmed through the rest of her email, she realized she could copy the photos she'd already taken to Jessica's computer. As the computer started on those photos, Liz opened the email from Max.

_Liz,_

_ I guess only girls can think that a shopping spree can solve their problems. I've been busy helping my father work on his latest campaign. I won't bore you with the details. Sorority party? What do those entail? I've seen movies, and I'm not sure a countess would attend one. I guess things are different in America. Have you received the latest package I sent to you? How did your Dad like you taking his car to SVU? Call me when you arrive home._

_Love,_

_Max_

_Max,_

_ Retail therapy is a tried and true method for women. I'm always interested in the details about your life; please tell me about the campaign. Life is not like the movies. It should be a fun party. Conner McDermott is playing. His next CD should really make his career. I did receive the package. All the girls thought the first edition of 'Pride and Prejudice' was so romantic. Remind me to thank you the next time I see you. The blouse doesn't quite fit correctly, but Lila knows a tailor that should be able to fix it this week. I guess I forgot to tell you that Mr. Collins' is loaning me his old Escape for awhile. I can call you from the car without using my hands. I can call you while I'm driving home tomorrow.._

_Love you,_

_Liz_

Liz sent the message wondering if she should have mentioned to Max that Conner was an old boyfriend of hers but decided it was ancient history. She had loved the book Max sent, but she wondered about the blouse. It was pale blue with ruffles running up and down the entire front. The puffed sleeves made it look like it was something a 'Pride and Prejudice' character would wear. Liz was taking Lila's advice and having the sleeves and part of the back removed. The end result would be a halter top that could be worn under a jacket and give a needed kick to the sweet shirt. She signed onto Facebook to change her settings. A few of the girls had mentioned wanting to tag her in photos and friend her as well.

Jessica came in the room, "The girls are looking for you to say goodbye before they leave. When you come back, be ready to put yourself in our hands to get ready."

"Okay, what do you mean 'our hands', is this something I should worry about?"

Jessica simply smiled.

Elizabeth went down the stairs to say a somewhat distracted goodbye to Lila and the Unicorns. Jessica didn't understand all the pressure she felt about her engagement. Max was a "Somebody" in England. The press was always eager to watch them slip up or rather the slip-ups of their American fiancée. She grabbed and apple as she headed back up the stairs. She hadn't had time for lunch and dinner would be at the party.


	11. Chapter 11

"Lizzie, don't you think it would be fun tonight to dress alike? We could show the college just how fabulous the Wakefield twins are. It seems like forever since we've been together." Jessica said as soon as Elizabeth entered the room.

Liz felt herself relenting as she always did when she heard that plaintive note in her sister's voice. Still she voiced her one last question, "Do you really think I brought anything that matches what you have in your wardrobe?"

"Lila brought the bikini the two of you bought. We talked about it before you two went shopping. We wear those; our hair in down and wavy, and I think Meghan has sandals identical to the ones I'm going to wear. You can take the first shower while I go through my checklist one last time." Jessica spoke quickly hoping to Liz would agree before she thought too much.

Elizabeth took a second look at her sister. Letting her take the first shower? Having a checklist? Maybe Lila was right that Jessica had grown up more than she realized. She kept thinking about it as she finished in the bathroom. She always assumed that she would be the one to be one who seemed in charge of her life. She sat down back in the bedroom to let sophomores Janet and Chrissy do her hair and make-up. "Jess, is this why you joined Theta so you would always have a personal stylist?"

"Maybe it's whey I stay around!" Jessica joked, "I will be happy when this is all over. I love meeting the new girls but nothing but Theta can matter during Rush. You look fantastic! We will be the center of attention tonight!"

"I'm going to go try and borrow the shoes now. Which room is hers?" Elizabeth asked as she grabbed the fluffy robe off the back of the door."

"Third floor, second hallway, fourth room on the right. You will not be wearing that robe out to the beach tonight."

"Third floor, second hallway, fourth room on the right? I won't but I don't see the reason to parade around here in a tiny bikini." Elizabeth left the room. She wasn't sure what had happened in the womb that Jessica had so much more confidence in thier looks than she had. She muttered to herself, "Second floor, third hallway, fourth room on the right?" and knocked on the door.

A short haired blonde opened the door, "Jessica!" she gasped as Liz could hear others in the room moving around getting ready.

"No, not Jessica, Elizabeth. And you are?"

"Terri. Aren't you coming to party tonight? Why are you wearing a robe?"

"I am. I'd just rather wait until it's getting dark to parade around half naked. I'm the brainy twin. Jess is the confident twin." Elizabeth joked.

Terri smiled, "Come in. We have a solution for confidence problems." She opened the door wider.

Elizabeth entered, "Okay only for a minute. I still have to borrow some shoes from Meghan."

There were about ten girls in the room talking, laughing and dancing to the music in the background. Each held a sports bottle with the Theta logo written on it. "It's called RUM-ors. Here's a bottle. Some one will ask what you would rather do; for example dance with the geek from biology lab or drink rum. The answer as a Theta is to never dance with a geek, so we drink rum! Then take a drink from the bottle. You get the idea? It gives you the confidence to act like Jessica."

Liz nodded. She wasn't sure if this was allowed or wise. If it would make her feel better about the outfit and the girls were including her rather than making her watch as it seemed so many times lately she was doing.

"Here's an easy one. Would you rather go to the party without make-up or drink rum?" Terri asked.

All the girls smiled took a sip out of their bottle.

Elizabeth had an idea, "Would you rather go to the party in a one piece or drink rum?"

Several girls nodded as they toasted her before taking another drink. The rum in the bottle was quite smooth. Liz lightly licked her lips for the last taste of it. She felt herself grow slightly warmer and shrugged out of Jessica's robe.

"I told you this would help," Terri leaned over to say.

Elizabeth nodded, as she started dancing like the other girls. After four or five more drinks, the door opened as a few more girls came in. Elizabeth realized that she should probably stop if she wanted to be able to walk in a straight line at the party. "Here have my drink. I still have to go get the shoes. Which room is Meghan's?"

Liz smiled as she exited the room. She wasn't sure why she ever thought the Thetas could be snotty. They were really fun girls. She knocked on Meghan's door.

"Liz! How can I help you?" Meghan wore a dark blue bikini that was still quite sporty.

"Jess said that you had some sandals that are similar to the ones she's going to wear tonight. I'd like to borrow them since we're trying to dress alike tonight."

Meghan opened the door further, "Sure, come in." There was something a little off about Elizabeth but Meghan wasn't quite sure what it was besides she had enough worries making sure everyone and everything was perfect for tonight.

Liz managed to slide the sandals on her feet while only swaying a slight bit. "Thanks! I'll make sure you get these back before I leave tomorrow."

Jessica would probably be ready soon. Elizabeth decided to walk down the beach. The new bikini did expose more skin than usual comfortable showing, but she was now looking forward to the evening. Liz couldn't remember the last time she and Jessica had dressed alike. She wasn't sure these days if she was supposed to be Liz, the Sweet Valley Student or Elizabeth, fiancée of Lord Maxwell Pennington. It appealed to her to not worry this evening and simply be Jessica's twin sister.


End file.
